Mi Pequeño Hermano
by ValeryVampire
Summary: Durante su primer viaje fuera de su pueblo, Dagur descubre lo mucho que puede encontrar si se van a firmar los tratados de paz.
1. Chapter 1

Mi pequeño hermano

Summary: Durante su primer viaje fuera de su pueblo, Dagur descubre lo mucho que puede encontrar si se van a firmar los tratados de paz.

Palabras: 949

Advertencias: Ninguna, realidad alterna, un Dagur algo (mucho) menos loco

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a DreamWorks y a Cressida Cowell

* * *

La primera vez que Dagur llegó a Berk fue a los 8 años. Su padre le había llevado para que fuera aprendiendo a hacer el tratado de paz… cosa que no le interesaba.

Él era violento, brusco, los niños de su edad le tenían miedo y los más grandes nunca le tomaban en cuenta, su padre le enseñaba a pelear y su madre estaba en el fondo del mar desde que nació. No le tenía apego a las personas pero cuidado si se metían con sus objetos de valor o con su persona.

El primer día se unió al juego de unos chicos como de su edad, el segundo día todos los niños le evitaban y los adolescentes le ignoraban porque tenían entrenamientos y demás. Las niñas se escondían y nadie le quería cerca. En el tercer día se fue a pasear al bosque sin haberle dicho a nadie.

En el bosque encontró muchas cosas, animales, rocas, un par de pequeños dragones que se fueron volando apenas lo vieron y también muchos árboles. Como el joven curioso que era no tardó en subirse a un árbol para ver todo desde esa altura, le fascinaba la vista pero no era muy adicto a quedarse en un solo lugar así que pronto bajó del árbol y volvió a la aldea antes de que alguien notara su ausencia.

Pasó cerca de la herrería cuando escuchó el sonido del metal siendo martilleado. Ese sonido le llamó lo suficiente la atención como para ir a un lugar que jamás en su vida había tenido el gusto por conocer.

**-Muy bien Hiccup, hoy aprenderás las cosas básicas de la herrería- **dijo un hombre alto y de largo bigote rubio.

**-Está bien- **dijo una pequeña voz con timidez

Eso captó aún más la atención de Dagur, ¿Qué hacía un niño menor que él en un lugar como una armería? Entró sin llamar y observó a un niño de unos 4 años que tenía en sus pequeñas manos una de las herramientas que el herrero necesitaba.

**-Gobber, mira Gobber- **dijo Hiccup señalando a Dagur

Dagur miró bien al pequeño niño, tenía las mejillas cubiertas de pecas y su cabello era de un castaño rojizo algo curioso, su cuerpo era muy pequeño para alguien de su edad y teniendo la sangre de un vikingo. El pequeño dirigió su mirada a Dagur. Un par de esmeraldas llenas de vida y tristeza fueron lo que el pequeño Berserker pudo observar cuando dirigió la mirada al pequeño.

**-¿Y tú quién eres?- **preguntó Gobber

**-Soy Dagur, heredero de la tribu Berserker- **dijo Dagur inflando el pecho

El pequeño niño de ojos verde le miró asombrado, sonrió un poco y su cara adquirió un tierno gesto que dejó a Dagur levemente paralizado.

**-Vamos Hiccup preséntate- **dijo Gobber

**-Oh cierto, soy Hiccup tengo 6 años y soy el…-** empezó a decir Hiccup cuando otros niños se acercaron a la herrería

**-Me pregunto si estará allí el inútil de Hiccup, no me sorprendería si lo encontramos llorando con Gobber- **dijo un niño al que se le notaban a leguas los rasgos vikingos

**-Ellos no- **dijo Hiccup notablemente mortificado, sus ojos dejaron de estar brillantes y su rostro se llenó de miedo

**-Tranquilo chico, ya los alejo- **dijo Gobber en un tono paternal

Dagur miraba todo esto extrañado, "Hiccup el inútil" así lo habían llamado ese grupo de niños, el pequeño corrió dentro de la herrería a un cuarto solitario, Dagur lo siguió curioso.

**-¿Oye pequeño, de que te escondes?- **preguntó Dagur

**-Ellos me lastiman- **dijo Hiccup aguantando las ganas de llorar

Ahora sí que Dagur estaba confundido, no entendía las razones para que alguien molestara a tan pequeño y adorable niño, además estaba empezando a odiar la forma que los ojos de Hiccup se oscurecían de dolor y miedo.

**-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces con el herrero?- **preguntó Dagur para cambiar el tema

Los ojos de Hiccup brillaron de nuevo, y sonrió con orgullo

**-Soy el aprendiz de tío Gobber- **dijo el pequeño

**-Así que harás armas, eso es muy bueno-** dijo Dagur

Para Dagur era importante ser un buen guerrero, pero más importante para él era tener un arma con la cual poder luchar

**-¿De verdad lo crees?- **dijo Hiccup ilusionado

**-De verdad lo creo- **respondió Dagur

**-¡Entonces te prometo que seré el mejor creador de armas que hayas visto!- **dijo Hiccup con alegría

**-Bien dicho, espero que cuando hagas tu primera arma me la regales a mí- **dijo Dagur

**-Te prometo que lo haré- **juró Hiccup poniendo su mano en el corazón

A Dagur eso le pareció muy raro, si él fuera herrero no le daría su primer arma a alguien que acabara de conocer, pero eso le hizo recordar los niños que acababa de ver, seguramente ese pequeño no era muy popular por allí y si ataba los cabos suficientes se formó la idea de que ese pequeño no tenía a nadie más que a su padre o al herrero

**-Dagur, tu pueblo ya se va- **dijo Gobber

**-Me debo ir Hiccup- **dijo Dagur para luego salir de la Forja e ir con su pueblo

**-Espera- **dijo Hiccup sosteniéndolo de una manga

Hiccup sabía que se estaba arriesgando a terminar en el piso pero quería decirle algo a Dagur, su agarre no era firme y mucho menos fuerte pero Dagur se detuvo y lo miró

**-Dagur… El siguiente año, cuando sea día del tratado ¿podrías venir de nuevo?- **preguntó Hiccup

**-Así será pequeño hermano- **dijo Dagur con una ligera sonrisa para luego irse a su barco y zarpar

**-¿Qué hacías con Dagur?- **preguntó un hombre enorme y con una gran barba

**-Me convertí en su hermano- **dijo Hiccup con una radiante sonrisa

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola a todos! Seguro se preguntarán ¿Qué demonios es esto? Pues bien el otro día vi un fic que me gustó bastante de este tema y quise probar un poco del hermoso mundo de Dagur x Hiccup. No digo que dejaré de lado a Toothless pero no puedo evitar hacer esto. Además hice esto como disculpa por tardarme con la actualización pero con mi laptop muerta y yo en clases pues no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer los capitulos pero prometo que para la próxima semana ya estará el capitulo y lo subiré antes del viernes 22/08/2014**_

_**Como sea espero les guste y acepto comentarios de todo**_

_**¡Nos leemos en otras historias y no olviden los comentarios!**_


	2. 2- La primera arma de un Herrero

Capítulo 2.- La primera arma de un herrero

* * *

Trabajar, trabajar día y noche sin descanso, aprendiendo el oficio más difícil de todos. Por qué ser panadero es fácil, ser granjero aún más, ser pescador era un juego de niños y ser un guerrero se acercaba al más retador de todos los oficios. Ser Herrero.

Hiccup sabía eso, lo supo desde que hace un año que llegó con Gobber a la Forja para que le instruyera en el arte de la herrería, pero era obvio que pocos sabían apreciar ese fino y duro arte que era la fabricación de armas.

Todos creían que era sacar filo a un pedazo de metal, pero era más que eso. Era fundir el metal, darle forma, cuitar el calor del horno, cuidar que cada cosa esté en su lugar, asegurarse de que las cosas estén bien hechas, sacar filo, crear los mangos para que no se les escaparan de las manos, ver que no existieran grietas en el arma. Era poner un pedazo de tu vida en cada creación que hacías.

Eso era la herrería para Hiccup.

Duró meses para poder crear un arma, por poco se rinde cuando sus primeros intentos terminaron con grietas o poco moldeables. Pero Gobber le animaba diciendo que no existía un solo niño en alguna aldea que supiera hacer lo que él hacía.

Y eso era cierto, a la tierna edad de los 6 años no había ningún niño que quisiera aprender tan difícil oficio y mucho menos había uno que aprendiera tan rápido el arte de fundir y moldear el metal.

Hiccup se animaba con las palabras de su mentor y se disponía a trabajar y aprender lo que pudiera, además, había hecho una promesa que no pensaba romper por nada del mundo.

Al medio año aprendió como fundir correctamente el metal, dos meses luego logró moldearlo y para cuando se acercaba la fecha de la nueva firma del tratado ya había logrado hacer sus primeras armas.

Cuando un herrero crea su primera arma se debe de sentir orgulloso de hacer un trabajo tan duro y necesario para una aldea que vive de la guerra y de las armas que los defienden.

Y Hiccup no era la excepción, cuando creó su primera arma él se encontraba orgulloso. Acababa de cumplir su séptimo cumpleaños, que solo Gobber recordó, y seguía trabajando, sus primeras armas fueron un juego de 4 dagas, pero 4 dagas muy bien afiladas, con mangos recubiertos de cuero y perfectamente balanceadas.

Si un herrero regala su primera creación significa que la persona a quien lo regala es alguien sumamente importante para él. Y Hiccup había hecho una promesa hace un año a alguien que realmente merecía esas armas.

No eran para su padre, ni para su tutor, no eran para la anciana del pueblo ni para alguno de los demás habitantes de esa isla. No, la persona a la que pertenecían las dagas estaba viajando a Berk en un barco desde muy lejos, cerca del continente.

**-¿Crees que le gusten?- **preguntó Hiccup inseguro

**-Estoy seguro de que le gustarán, son perfectas y combinan con su nombre- **dijo Gobber con alegría.

Hiccup le miró y sonrió, había estado esperando ese momento todo el año pero ahora tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir alguien con quién no había convivido más que una vez hace un año.

**-Mira, allí a lo lejos, están llegando los barcos- **dijo Gobber para luego marcharse con los demás vikingos a recibir a las visitas.

Hiccup se levantó y vio los barcos de los Berserker acercándose, su corazón latió emocionado y una grande sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ya quería ver a su amigo, deseaba entregarle el fruto de su trabajo como herrero, quería darle esas dagas para que supiera que le agradecía de corazón las palabras que tiempo atrás le habían dado el empujón necesario para hacer tal trabajo.

**-¡Berserker a la vista!**\- dijeron loa habitantes al ver los barcos a dos nudos del puerto.

Hiccup miró el puerto y antes de ir a recibir a sus invitados un par de manos lo empujaron logrando que se cayera de cara y que la caja que había en sus manos, donde estaban las dagas, cayeran del acantilado sin oportunidad de ser salvadas por su creador.

**-Pero si es Hiccup el inútil, que vas a hacer, seguro llorar por tu juguete perdido- **dijo una voz que Hiccup realmente odiaba.

**-Yo no creo que sea forma de tratar a un compatriota- **dijo una voz firme detrás del abusador.

Hiccup levantó la mirada y se quedó asombrado con lo que vio.

**-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?- **dijo Snoutlout

**-Soy Dagur, heredero Berserker y alguien a quien le cayó una caja en la cabeza que le seguramente le pertenece al chico que tú molestas- **dijo Dagur

Snoutlout lo miró algo asustado, conocía lo que se decía de ese chico y realmente prefería que golpearan a su primero que a él. Así que diciendo "patitas para que las quiera" puso pies en polvorosa y se alejó de allí.

**-Gracias Dagur- **dijo Hiccup levantándose y mirando con alegría a Dagur

**-De nada Hiccup- **dijo el Dagur

**-Quería darte algo… pero creo que ya lo tomaste- **dijo Hiccup un poco apenado

**-¿Me querías dar una caja de madera? Creí que eras herrero- **dijo Dagur

Hiccup razonó un poco lo que dijo Dagur y luego se puso a reír a carcajadas, literalmente estaba en el piso riendo y quejándose de que le dolía reír de esa forma.

**-No es la caja, es lo que tiene adentro- **dijo Hiccup con una sonrisa logrando dejar de reír

**-¿Qué hay adentro?- **preguntó Dagur

**-Una promesa que cumplí luego de un año de esfuerzo- **dijo Hiccup alegre

Dagur sonrió y acarició la cabeza del pequeño en un acto fraternal, le parecía increíble que alguien como ese pequeño mantuviera una promesa para con alguien como lo era él.

**-Muchas gracias- **dijo Dagur para luego abrir la caja y observar las 4 dagas bellamente creadas para él.

Tenían una forma cuidadosamente formada, pequeñas pero ideales para no ser descubierto por llevar algo muy obvio, podía ver el esmero por el chico para que fueran mortales armas, tenían incrustadas algunas pequeñas piedras de colores justo en el centro de la empuñadura. Tomó una y se sorprendió con lo ligera que parecía, maniobró con ella un par de veces lanzándola y atrapándola en el aire. Miró el perfecto balance que tenía con esa arma. Incluso sonrió con ironía al pensar que las armas combinaban muy bien con su nombre.

**-Espero te gusten, es lo mejor que pude hacer- **dijo el castaño un poco apenado.

**-Son perfectas, Hiccup, desde ahora te nombro mi herrero personal y mi hermano de armas- **dijo solemnemente Dagur para luego dirigir su mirada a la de Hiccup

Las tiernas esmeraldas estaban brillantes de alegría y emoción.

Con emoción Hiccup lo abrazó sorprendiendo, no solo a Dagur, sino también a todos los vikingos y guerreros que notaron su pequeña y fraternal escena.

**-Hijo ¿Qué estás haciendo?- **preguntó el padre de Dagur

Al momento, ambos niños se alejaron del otro, Hiccup bajó la cabeza.

**-Hijo, no debes bajar la cabeza ante nadie. Eres heredero de Berk, por el amor de Odín, no me decepciones- **dijo Stoick el Vasto jefe de la Isla de Berk

**-Sí, padre- **dijo secamente Hiccup

Los demás vikingos se alejaron de los niños. Hiccup miró a Dagur y luego se alejó corriendo a la herrería, no quería que Dagur le molestara por ser un Heredero tan poco vikingo

**-Espera Hiccup- **dijo Dagur

Hiccup le miró y Dagur lo abrazó

**-Sea como sea, no importa si no eres fuerte, sigues siendo mi hermano de armas, es más ahora eres mi hermano de guerra y mi compañero de trono. Hiccup desde este momento eres mi pequeño hermano, para siempre- **dijo Dagur sonando más cursi de lo que él había planeado

Hiccup sonrió y se quedó abrazado a su hermano mayor. Él sabía que los hermanos mayores protegen a los menores y ahora estaba feliz de tener un hermano mayor, aunque fuera solo por un par de días.

**-Dagur, tu eres mi gran hermano- **dijo Hiccup

Ambos herederos fueron a la herrería y al bosque, Dagur probó sus nuevas dagas y Hiccup empezó a diseñar una espada. Quería hacer sentir orgulloso a Dagur, de todas formas, él prometió ser el mejor herrero que su hermano haya conocido jamás.

**_~Ahora sí, FIN~_**

* * *

**_Notas de la Autora: ¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado esto, porque luego de esto tendrán que esperar a que termine mis otros Fics para ver más de estos dos hermanos._**

**_¡Nos leemos en otras Historias y no olviden los comentarios!_**


End file.
